


Interrogations

by Nullifier



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: After capturing Mako and Bolin, Zaheer and Ghazan try to interrogate the two on Korra’s whereabouts. The bending brothers refuse to talk, so Zaheer and Ghazan decide to try a more… extreme approach.Warning: Graphic! These stories are for people with very dark and messed up fetishes!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Interrogations

Zaheer and Ghazan entered a cave, one throwing Mako on the ground, the other throwing Bolin. The two bending brothers had their arms and legs tied up and their mouths gagged as they struggled to free themselves.

Ghazan: “Give it up, it’s pointless.”

Zaheer walks up to Mako and crouches down on one knee to look Mako in the eyes.

Zaheer: “I’m going to uncover your mouth. I want you to tell me where the avatar is. If you do, I’ll let you and your brother go, okay?”

Mako just continues glaring at Zaheer, not making any noise. Zaheer puts his hands behind Mako’s head and prepares to undo the gag. Before he can do so though, Mako puts his arms in front of him and shoots fire straight at Zaheer, knocking him back. He’d managed to get through the restraints on his own and was simply biding his time!

Zaheer: “Ugh!”

Mako: “We’re not telling you anything!”

Ghazan wastes no time and shoots some rocks in Mako’s direction. Mako nimbly dodges all of them and sends a fiery kick towards Ghazan, which ends up getting dissipated by a powerful current of air strong enough to knock Mako against the wall. As soon as he hits the wall, rocks wrap around his wrists and his ankles, restraining him against the wall with his arms and legs spread wide apart.

As Mako struggles to get out of his restraints, Zaheer approaches him and grabs Mako’s face.

Zaheer: “I’m impressed. So young, yet so talented. If only we were on the same side, the Red Lotus would love to have someone like yourself.”

Mako spits in Zaheer’s face.

Mako: “I would never join you!”

Zaheer: *sigh* “I didn’t want to do this, but it seems like we’ll have to use some of the Red Lotus’s more… extreme methods. Ghazan!”

Ghazan: “Ha ha ha! I’ve been waiting for this.”

Ghazan walks over to where Bolin was and lifts him up by the front of his shirt.

Mako: “Bolin! Let him go!”

Ghazan throws Bolin up in the air and then knocks him towards the wall right next to Bolin with a giant rock he bent out of the ground. Right before Bolin crashes into the wall, Zaheer launches some blades of wind straight at Bolin, slicing off his restraints… as well as all of his clothes! When Bolin’s naked body crashes into the cold, hard cave walls, Ghazan restrains Bolin in the same fashion as his brother, forcing his arms and legs apart, his cock and his balls dangling there for everyone to see.

Bolin: “H-hey! Let me go! And give me back my clothes!”

Zaheer ignores Bolin’s pleas and shoots more blades of wind, this time aimed at Mako instead, leaving both bending brothers defenseless, and naked. Zaheer and Ghazan meanwhile continue staring at the two naked benders, enjoying the view.

Ghazan: “So, which one do you think we should start with?”

Zaheer: “Hmm… I say we leave the feisty one for last.”

Ghazan: “Leaving the best for last. I expected no less.”

Zaheer and Ghazan walk up to Bolin, who meekly stares up at the two menacing men in front of him.

Bolin: “Uhhh, hi. I don’t suppose you’re here to let me go or anything, are you?”

Ghazan: “Ha! In your dreams, kid.”

Bolin: “Yeah, I thought so.”

Zaheer reaches out and gently cups Bolins balls in his hands, gently playing with the two orbs in his hands. As he does so, Bolin’s dick instantly hardens out of embarrassment.

Bolin: “H-hey! Where are you touching?!”

Zaheer: “I take it you’re still a virgin?”

Bolin’s face turns red at the question, caught completely off-guard.

Zaheer: “I see. That’s a shame. Unfortunately for you, you’ll be stuck as a virgin for  _ life _ !”

As Zaheer finishes his sentence, he starts squeezing Bolin’s balls, crushing them in his fist.

Bolin: “AHHHHHHHH!”

Bolin starts flailing around against the wall, screaming his lungs out.

Mako: “Bolin! Zaheer, let him go!”

Zaheer: “If you want to save your brother’s sex life, you know what to do! Where’s the avatar?”

Mako hesitates. He can’t let them know Korra’s location… but he also can’t let them break Bolin’s balls! What’s he supposed to do?

Bolin: “Mako!” *pant* “Errrrgh! Don’t-” *pant* “tell theeeeeeem!”

Mako watches in horror as his brother’s balls were getting brutally crushed. He just bites down on his lips as he looks away, listening to his brother’s screams.

Zaheer: “Hmm… I seem to be losing my touch. Here, Ghazan, you take this ball, and I’ll take the other. On the count of three, we’ll crush them together.”

Ghazan: “Ha ha ha! I thought you’d never ask.”

Ghazan stands right next to Zaheer, each one taking one of Bolin’s balls in their hands.

Zaheer: “You ready?”

Ghazan: “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Zaheer: “3…”

Zaheer starts applying pressure to Bolin’s right ball, eliciting a yelp from the earth bender.

Ghazan: “2…”

Ghazan follows suit and applies pressure as well.

Zaheer and Ghazan: “1…”

Both start applying much greater pressure, causing Bolin to start grunting.

Zaheer: “Now!”

The two convicts squeeze Bolin’s balls with all their might, instantly rupturing them and forcing their contents straight into Bolin’s sack.

Bolin: “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Bolin lets out the loudest yell imaginable, having experienced the greatest pain of his entire life. Mako continues to look away, tears streaming down his eyes as he curses himself for being too weak to protect his brother. After a few, long, agonizing seconds, Bolin’s screams finally die down as he finally passes out from the pain.

Zaheer: “I leave the rest to you, Ghazan.”

Ghazan: “With pleasure.”

Ghazan levitates a few pebbles in his hand and starts spinning them rapidly to make a shuriken of lava. With his other hand, he grabs Bolin’s entire package and quickly sears off the entire thing before his dick can start deflating.

Ghazan hands Bolin’s package to Zaheer. Zaheer grabs Mako’s face again, forcing him to look in front and then starts dangling Bolin’s package in front of Mako’s face, holding it by Bolin’s foreskin.

Zaheer: “This could all have been avoided if you just told us the avatar’s location.”

Mako: “... You two are monsters…”

Zaheer: “If it’s for the sake of taking down the avatar, I’ll gladly become a monster. Now tell us where she is, or the same will happen to you.”

Mako: “I will never tell you where Korra is.”

Zaheer: “Very well, then.”

Zaheer throws Bolin’s package towards Ghazan who catches it. Zaheer grabs Mako’s balls with one hand, and has the other one held up in front of his face facing to the left. He closes his eyes as he concentrates before quickly swiping down, slicing off Mako’s scrotum with pinpoint accuracy. He lifts up the scrotum to his face, admiring his handiwork.

Zaheer: “I was worried for a moment there that my fun would end too quickly. I’m going to have some fun with you.”

Zaheer throws the scrotum at Ghazan’s direction, who catches it. Zaheer looks down at Mako’s naked testicles and grabs one of them. He creates a giant ball of wind to encase it and keep it floating in the air. Mako shivers as he feels the cold air on his bare testicle. Zaheer begins compressing the ball of wind, slowly applying pressure to Mako’s ball. At first, Mako doesn’t feel much. He just feels some mild pressure on his ball, but as Zaheer goes on, the pressure starts getting greater and greater until he finally starts feeling intense pain.

Mako: “Ugh… Mmmmph… Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Zaheer: “You know, you could end this all now by telling us where the avatar is.”

Mako: “I will never… ugh… tell you… unghh… where Korra is!”

Zaheer: “Very well, then tell me how you like this?”

Zaheer compresses the air even more, causing Mako’s ball to shrink slightly. Unlike with Bolin, Mako’s ball was being crushed in all directions, causing even greater pain and distorting its shape closer to that of a sphere instead.

Zaheer: “Last call before it’s too late.”

Mako doesn’t respond. He can’t process anything except for the great pain he was experiencing at this moment.

Zaheer: “Very well.”

Zaheer changes the trajectory of the wind. All of the pressure being applied inwards gets shifted to completely flatten Mako’s ball instead, flattening his ball and instantly squeezing the insides of his testicles straight into the ball of wind Zaheer was bending.

Mako: “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Mako starts shaking uncontrollably as the pain spreads throughout his body. He continues to yell, stopping only for gasps of breath until the pain finally dies down.

Zaheer meanwhile sends another blade of wind down to slice off the ruptured testicle from Mako’s body, carefully carrying it and its contents over to Ghazan.

Ghazan: “My god, that was amazing! I’ve never seen anything like it, Zaheer!”

Zaheer: “If you’re impressed now, wait until you see what I have in store next.”

Zaheer puts the contents of Mako’s ruptured ball into his scrotum that Ghazan was holding on. He goes back to Mako who was gasping for breath.

Zaheer: “Now that you’ve had a taste of what your brother went through, what do you say? Tell us where the avatar is, and we’ll let you go with your last ball intact.”

Mako just ignores him, keeping his head down as he continues gasping for breath.

Zaheer: “Think about it, your brother can’t have kids anymore, but you still can. If you tell us now, you can still carry on your lineage.”

Mako: *pant* “I won’t…” *pant* “tell you anything…” *pant*

Zaheer: “Very well, then. I guess this will be the end for your family tree.”

Zaheer grabs Mako’s last ball in his hand and reaches for something in his pocket. He pulls out a needle and shoves it straight into the center of Mako’s ball.

Mako: “AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Zaheer wiggles the needle around, forcing open a bigger hole before taking the needle out and putting it away. He then proceeds to lift up Mako’s ball with a ball of wind, only this time, he wasn’t crushing it. Zaheer creates a thin tunnel of wind and hovers it right over the hole he made in Mako’s ball.

Zaheer: “Any last words?”

Mako gulps as he watches, not knowing what was about to happen.

Zaheer starts sending the tunnel of wind straight into Mako’s ball, forcing it to blow up like a balloon.

Mako: “AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Unlike before, the pain this time was instant. His ball could handle a bit of compressing, but it wasn’t meant to expand! Mako yelled out in pain as the fibers holding his ball together were slowly getting stretched apart.

Zaheer continues sending the wind into Mako’s ball as if he were trying to thread a needle. The ball continued to expand slowly but surely, slowly reaching its limits. Ghazan meanwhile was staring in fascination at Zaheer’s creativity. He never would’ve thought of the devious methods his friend was using.

Mako’s ball grew and grew until it reached twice its original size. Then three times its original size. By the time it got to the point where Zaheer was struggling to send anymore air in, Mako’s ball finally reached its limit and exploded, spraying chunks of Mako’s testicle all over the ball of wind Zaheer created to contain the thing.

Mako: “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

With one last long and very loud scream, Mako finally passes out from the pain. Zaheer once again slices off Mako’s ball and brings it over to Ghazan, putting its contents back into Mako’s severed scrotum.

Zaheer: “Now then, it’s your turn, Ghazan.”

Ghazan: “Right.”

Ghazan gave Zaheer the remains of Mako and Bolin’s packages and walked over to the unconscious Mako. He once again creates a shuriken of lava and grabs a hold of Mako’s still-hard cock. He quickly slices off the whole thing, leaving a burnt scar where his dick used to be. 

Ghazan: “There we go, looks like we’ve got dinner for tonight.”

Zaheer and Ghazan get to work preparing a quick meal for themselves. This was a secret from the girls, and the one thing the two men shared with themselves. They skewered the cocks and balls and roasted them over a fire, enjoying the taste of the bending brothers together.


End file.
